Battles: Pre War of Relics
VS - NO RESULT * Paldir Blade projected a flashback of War of the Gods * Projected battle against Galanus and their armies * Flashback ended before battle could be concluded 267 VS - ASTAROTH * Astaroth training Dante * Humiliated Dante by easily defeating him * Condemns Dante saying he will always be a failure VS - BLACKSTORM * Blackstorm in anger attacks Astaroth for being cruel to Dante 270 VS - DANTE * After training with Lazarus Dante had rematch with Astaroth * Defeat left Astaroth anger and upset * Blamed Dante for wasting Lazarus' time by training a weakling instead of personal training 272 VS - BLACKSTORM *Death of [[Emmeranne Blackstorm|'Emmeranne Blackstorm']] 277 VS - TRIGUN VS - TRIGUN 285 VS - MORTOS VS - MORTOS VS Royal - BLACKSTORM * ASSISTS: ''' VS - - '''BLACKSTORM VS - MORTOS 633 VS - QELFARN 658 Earth Genasie Recruits VS - AZURE/CLAY * Flashback to when Azure meet Clay * Luni Forces ambushed training ground to kill Azure * Azure saved Clay from being killed, Clay returned the favor * Clay pledged his loyalty Azure and promised to follow him 670 NAVY VS NAVY - SOLACE * Flash back to Red Sea Battle * Luni force's used suicide battle ship full of werewolves to attempt to kill Azure * Statue built in Azure's honor after winning battle * Luni forces lead by Redcie and Calatis Rebels * First battle where Khovnos wielded Lyther, Azure ascended to Malevolent Tide Form * Death of Redcie, Killed by Khovnos launches himself through Redcie chopping him in half 671 VS - XEITH'TINAL * Flashback to end of Eclipse war * Xeith'tinal destroyed Luni Invasion on Blackstorm Fortress * Xeith'tinal using Himztoz for long period of time attracted Demon army * Battle resulted in Demon Gates to consume most of Darkiste (Land of Demons) * Lazarus Blackstorm was hailed as a savior for helping to end war 674 VS - PANIK * Flashback * Panik badly injured Ryfon and forced him to use Infinity Scroll 676 VS - CASSANDRA VS - NAZOTL 677 VS - EEKI 678 VS - SONDRA VS - FRIDRA 679 VS Orphan Bullies - DRAV/KIMRA * Bullies picking on 6 year old Drav for wanting to read instead being a soldier * Kimra came to aid and began to beat up bullies with her wooden sword * Drav assisted using his wits to out maneuver bullies * Start of Kimra and Drav's friendship and interest in God Relics 682 VS - ASTER VS - BLACK FIRE/BLAZE FUEGO * Flashback to when Black Fire and Blaze Fuego stole Fuego Soul * Black Fire stole Fuego Soul * Blaze joined only after Black fire burned most of Village * Fuego Village burned to ashes 683 VS - ORIN * Flashback to when Orin assassinated Caspian * Orin tried to kill royal family to claim the Sathington Throne * Nearly killed rest of Calchester family * Orin had to retreat when Generals chased Orin away * Death of Caspian Calchester, Jorgeg's wife, Sathington General VS - SATHINGTON * ASSISTS: 685 VS - IRO VS - LORROTH * Sparring VS - WORZIRE * Ambushed Lorroth after stalking him/Lucas as they reached Shrine of Odysseus * Used Demon Sword to impale Lorroth VS - LUCAS * Lucas lost an arm * Worzire's anger fed the demon sword and trapped him in a cocoon VS *Qelfarn was seeking revenge for Lorroth 686 VS - NO RESULT * When Aero meet Azure * Aero attacks Azure to impress woman who are paying attention to Azure and not him * Azure just takes the hits without fighting back * Aero stops fighting after seeing how much of a terrible person he was being 688 VS - RISOKA * 10 years ago, to Risoka's first attempt at Trails VS - NIRVANA * 10 years ago, to Shigin's first attempt at Trails 690 VS Many Opponents - KRES VS -'YAMBAGORN' 691 VS - CHAOS VS - ASHEN VS - CHAOS VS - KNIGHTS OF VALOR 692 VS - IRO VS - KOVIS/APOM * Young Kovis was frozen in fear being confronted by Wyvern that "killed" his father * Apom comes to protect Kovis from Wyvern * Apom inspired Kovis to fight back and not to be a coward * Memory inspired Kovis to help Apom get out of Golden Daggers because of their bond 693 VS Oshines Judge/ - LAW * 5 years ago when Law killed a Oshine Judge * Law charged Elf judge of corruption by not sentencing every criminal to death * Law charge court guards of aided a guilty criminal; trying to protect elf judge from being killed * Law threatened to charge mayor with corruption if he didn't make The Judge, judge of city VS - BLACK FIRE * Black fire betrayed Blaze * Black Fire attacks Blaze to take her share of Fuego Soul * Blaze only survives from lessons learned from Fume * Azure finds her and heals her, Blaze joins Azure 697 VS - NINES BROTHERS * Nines assassinating Bristan Emperor at Kinevax * Brothers easily slaughtered Emperor's personal army * J'Ram-Zish began strangling Emperor with his tail and dangled him by his toes * Gine-Nur brought Petunia Bristan to watch dad die,Gine-Nur threaten Petunia of Golden Daggers * Nines Brothers made Petunia empress to cause turmoil in Bristan for being ruled by a child * Death of Bristan Emperor, killed by being lynched by J'Ram Battle Record Category:Battles